The Fox and the Wolf
by Twisted-Web-Tales
Summary: (Set after Episode 2 of the game) "These lips are sealed" Somebody has to have the information he needs. Bigby's investigation into the recent string of grousuome murders by suspected killer Ichabod Crane leads him to a Fable that may have information that will help save Snows life. Talking to her is easy, but getting the truth will be the hard part.
1. Restless

Perhaps it was the recent influx of horrible decapitation murders taking place in Fable Town at late, or it was the insane stalker with a relentless appetite for sexual violence and deadly roll play centred around his friend and "partner" Snow White that kept sleep from claiming him. Either way, sleep would not embrace him like it did everyone else. Sheriff Bigby Wolf shifted uncomfortably in his old worn armchair, his head resting on it's back as he stared lazy eyed at the peeling cream paint on his ceiling above.

Insomnia sucks.

It was well pasted 2 in the morning, his glass of Bourbon lay empty and abandoned next to countless empty bottles collected on his coffee table nearby. He had finished off his alcohol supplies hours ago and now it was just him sitting in the dark, alone with his thoughts. Bigby ran a calloused hand down his tired face, pressing his finger tips into his discoloured eyelids and feeling the pressure give little relief. He sighed heavily, his hand dropping to his leg like a weight.

The past few days had been a roller coaster of sorts, an emotionally draining, revelation filled, shitty roller coaster containing nothing but death and unanswered questions. He had done the whole nine yards, going from content to sad to angry to devastated to pissed to joyful and now he was just left confused. He was sick of people giving him the run around, he just wanted more answers and less questions!

Running his hand through his hair restlessly he stood up from his chair heavily, his body felt like lead, and sluggishly moved through his small, dingy apartment to the front door. Stepping out and locking up behind him he grabbed his packet of Huff n' Puffs from his pants pocket and lit himself a cigarette. He inhaled the smoke hungrily, the flavour he had grown to relish in, it was a bitter ashy taste with a sweet, slightly sour finish.

'Poetic' he thought absently, exhaling the smoke as he began walking down the apartment hallway towards the elevator. It was one of his few enjoyments in this world, despite all the bullshit Mundie spiel about the damage they do to your health, he luckily didn't have to worry; Fable benefits working at there best.

Bigby pressed the button to call the elevator, taking another drag of his cigarette as he waited for the painfully slow lift to make its way up to his level. His apartment level was silent, no one seemed awake at this hour. Lucky bastards.

The elevator arrived with a light 'ding' and the doors popped open smoothly, allowing him to step inside the empty Box. He pressed to button for the ground floor, blatantly ignoring the 'do not smoke' sign above.

He figured if he wasn't going to sleep like the normal residents of the Woodlands he wold get some work done, his way. Maybe without Snow around he could get the information he needs the way he knows how, and maybe, just maybe find a way to save her from a bloody story tale ending.

...

I'm sorry this chapter is a little short.


	2. The Fox Den

The bright neon glow of liquor and movie store signs highlighted the pavement in bright hues of pink, green and red as he made his way down the oddly quiet street. A Mundie couple stumbled drunkly past him, barley avoiding him as they laughed and harried on their way, besides that he saw no one else around. There were few people around at this hour in the morning, even scumbags needed sleep. He was headed towards a club, he thought, Narissa; the girl he had meet at the Puddin' and Pie had given him directions. She had hinted at him that Georgie Porgie dealt heavily and frequently with the owner and even some of his girls had been seen pulling shifts there. A lot of helpful information had come from the Little Mermaid and he was impressed with her resolve, despite her lips being "sealed".

Bigby checked the street number and turned left into a long, dirty alleyway; it's brick walls decorated in bright, abstract graffiti art. Reaching the end of the ally, he skipped down the small flight of cement steps leading to a large, red leather door. The sign above read 'The Fox Den' it was written in swirly, neon print and had a woman with a fox tail and ears laying on top. Bigby took one last drag of his cigarette before throwing it to the pavement and crushing it underfoot.

"Another shit hole, great." He murmured and pushed open the large door before stepping inside.

Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't what he got. The establishment was larger inside then he would have expected, at it's centre was a long stage where a band sat playing jazz music loudly; waitresses in sparkly dresses zipped between booths to serve alcohol to patrons.

No a single pair of tits to be seen.

In fact, the place had a certain class to it, if you ignored the fact it had heavy dealings with Georgie and some of the waitresses were in fact prostitutes...

"Good evening Sheriff Wolf." A woman in a sparkly sky blue dress greeted him as if he was a regular customer. She had midnight black hair that was pulled up into a fancy bun and a drinks try under her arm. "Here for business, or pleasure?" She asked politely as he walked further into the club, taking in his surrounding.

"Business, I'm working a miss.."

"Jasmine" she aided him. "My name is Jasmine."

"Like the Princess?" He wondered, more to himself rather then out loud.

"No, unfortunately." She then laughed lightly. "If I was a princess, I wouldn't need to work double shifts."

He raised his eyebrow and she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"So, how may I help you, Sheriff?"

"Did you know a girl named Lilly, did she work shifts here?" He asked, his hands resting in his pants pockets patiently. Jasmine shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry Sheriff, would you like a drink? On the house of course! What's your poison?" She asked, avoiding the question with a smile.

"Bourbon, and please, this is important. What about Ichabod Crane, ever see him here, maybe looking for her?" He asked, trying hard not to loose an ounce of patience, and it was HARD; sleeplessness tended to make him edgy...well more edgy then normal.

Jasmine walked over to the large bar and ordered his drink, he followed behind her and accepted the glass when offered.

"Please." He pleaded, gripping his glass tightly.

"Look, I'm sorry ok." She replied sincerely, she raised her dress slightly, revealing a purple ribbon, it was tied into a small bow just above her knee, it was just like Faith and Narissa's. "But these lips are sealed. I want to help you Sheriff, but I'm not the one with answers."

Agghhh, he could feel a headache coming on, and when that happened his temper would soon follow short. "Well, can you point me to someone who does, your boss maybe?"

"Of course, Sheriff Wolf, Miss Fox is just in her office, if you will follow me." Jasmine lead him to a set of old wooden stares leading to a second story office just behind the bar. "I'm sure she will help you in any way she can."

"Thanks..."

Jasmine nodded and wondered off back to the bar, resuming her work. Bigby took a sip of his drink and heading stares.

Her name had passed his desk a few times in the past, but he had never met the woman in person. 'Miss Fox' he thought as he headed up. 'As in, Miss Scarlet Fox? As in Reynard Fox's sister?'

Now there was a name he knew. He had dealt with Reynard a few times in the past. He was currently a resident at the Farm, a trickster and a rouge, with enough cunning and charm to put any prince to shame; Snow knew that first hand.

If his sister was anything like him, he had a very long night ahead.

His headache was about to get a lot worse, he just knew it...


	3. The Colour Red

Bigby ran his hand through his brown hair before straightening his loose black tie over his crumpled button up shirt.

A picture of sophistication...minus the unkept hair, discoloured eye sockets and ever out of control stubble growth... But hey, details, right?

He knocked on the wooden office door and waited. A few seconds slipped by slowly, time always seemed slower to him when waiting for a reply, before a smooth voice answered with a "come in". Turning the bronze knob he stepped into Miss Fox's office. It was a narrow but long room, the red walls were slightly faded but they helped make the place appear bigger then it really was. At the end of the room sat a large oak desk, it was covered in paper work (much like his own at the Woodlands) and also what looked like gifts...? Besides the desk the office also had a fancy looking sofa with a large oil painting hanging above depicting an old English Fox hunt (ironic) and finally a small bar with a collection of wine bottles displayed neatly.

He took a few steps towards the desk before clearing his throat politely. Miss Fox looked up from her paper work with the smoothest of movements. Her blue eyes met his and her cherry red lips pulled into a smug smile, her canines were slightly longer and visible just like his own when he smiled (which was rarely and only with Snow).

"Miss Fox." Bigby greeted in his usual flat, tired tone. She took off her reading glasses before standing up and walking around to lean on the front of her desk.

"Scarlet, please." She replied, equally polite.

She wore a long, sparkly red dress, it had no sleeves and and impossibly low back, for a moment he wondered how it stopped from falling off her slim but curvy frame. Her deep red hair was long and slightly curled, it fell slightly over her left eye, aiding in the sexy, mysterious vibe she had around her.

"Mmm Sheriff Wolf, I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of your company in my part of the woods before." She replied, her voice like silk. Bigby took a sip of his bourbon, feeling the liquid sting his throat just the way he liked.

"If I had known you were coming, I'd have put less on." She continued, eyeing him up and down still wearing that smug smile. He rolled his eyes.

Yep, she was just like her brother.

"Ever heard of a club called the Puddin' and Pie?" He asked calmly, straight to business. She got off her desk and started walking towards him slowly, she stopped so their bodies were almost touching and and ran a single finger down the length of his tie before looking up at him. His composher was unchanged and he took her advances in his stride.

"I might have, is this about the murders?" She asked, smirking. "Or did you just stop by to ask directions?"

She ran her finger back up the length of the tie slowly. She was unbelievable!

"Yes, this is about the murders and I've heard your club deals heavily with George's, can you tell me anything about this?" Bigby pulled out the little book of clients he had received from the night before and handed it to her.

"Do you or one of your girls know what it is? Or who any of the fake names might be? I'm interested in ones involving the dead girls." He paused Before adding. "or Ichabod Crane."

Scarlet flicked through the book quickly, turning her back to him. He took another sip of his drink.

"So Georgie and his girls couldn't tell you what you need to know but I can, can I?" She asked lightly, taking a step away from him and turning around.

"I don't know, can you?" Bigby asked back, taking a step towards her so that they were once again almost touching. He couldn't tell if the gesture was suppose to be threatening or comforting and by the way she eyed him suspiciously, neither did she. He guessed it looked like something new all together by the way her stare turned to a smirk and her hand fell to her hip.

He felt awkward, and unsure on what to do next; he had gotten way too close to her. He just waited for her to speak.

"I confess I don't deal much with the Prostitution side of things, but I have had Ichabod Crane visit my little establishment a number of times, he was always alone and it didn't quite seem like it was him at all." She told him smoothly with a wave of her hand and passed him back the book. He pocketed it and took another swig of bourbon. Processing the information he had received.

"Thanks... you've been more helpful about this then that asshole Georgie." Bigby thanked flatly. Scarlet laughed lightly, grabbing his tie once more and running her hand down it before taking his glass and finishing off his bourbon for him.

"Georgie Porgie, Puddin' and Pie,

Kissed the girls and made them cry." She rhymed smoothly before looking up at her visitor, she leaned in closely. "Tell me Sheriff Wolf, when was the last time you kissed a girl and made them cry, hmm?" She breathed, her cherry coloured lip dangerously close to his.

He said nothing, not breaking their eye contact. She laughed again, stepping back and starting towards her desk. Scarlet placed the empty class down before resuming her seat behind her desk. She gracefully threw one of her boxed gifts at him which he caught with ease.

"Thanks for stopping by, Wolf." She called, as he headed toward the office door. "Next time, make like a doctor and do a house call, maybe I'll even dress like nurse." She added with a smirk, then began resuming her paper work as he left.

Bigby thanked Jasmine on his way out of The Fox Den, the band was gone and he was the last to leave. When he got back into the ally and started the walk back to the Woodlands, the sun was beginning to rise over the city, bathing the streets in a soft orangey red glow.

He shook the small box Scarlet had thrown at him, they were chocolates he could smell it, before placing it in his pocket in favour of his box of cigarettes. He lit one up and inhaled the blissfully sweet ashy taste.

He felt tired but satisfied with himself, it was time for bed.

...

I hope everyone is enjoying this so far, let me know :)


	4. Breakfast Plans

Early birds began to wake and softy sing greetings to a new, fresh morning by the time Bigby returned back to his apartment in the Woodlands. The old clock hanging crookedly on his kitchen wall read 3:30 am and he gave a heavy, disgruntled sign; he needed to get some rest. He had only managed to a few hours of sleep before all this craziness had begun,that was about 3 days ago and all this stress and emotion he was getting out of this case was wearing him down quickly.

Bigby walked thought the apartment, thoughts only on his armchair and getting some rest; to his disappointment he was met with only filled space. Collin had once again taken up residence in his beloved spot and was snoring loudly, he didn't know where the pig had been all night but one thing was for sure, he didn't look like he would be waking any time soon. He ran a hand over his face, his long fingers rubbing the stubble on his chin. Honestly, he kinda felt bad waking the pig at this hour, and to be fair, he had left it open for residence when he went out.

Settling on the alternative Bigby turned and strolled through the old door behind him, deciding to use a place he rarely ever used. His bedroom.

The room was a small just like the rest of his apartment, the paint peeled slightly like in the other rooms and the colour scheme of a deep blue-green also matched everywhere else. It contained a barely made up double bed on a bare frame , only one pillow and only enough blankets to cover half his body when he slept. A window sat half open, allowing a light morning breeze to rustle the old newspapers on his night stand, he had managed to get the window stuck on the first day of his residence and had never really bothered to fix it, he was up high and it had no fire escape. Frankly if anyone ever got through it to break in, they deserve whatever they manage to steal from his cozy little shit hole.

Emptying the contents of his pockets onto his night stand, Bigby kicked off his shoes and took off his tie, throwing it to a chair on the other side of the tiny space. He lay down on the bed heavily and it wailed in response as he shifted to get comfortable. He shut his eyes and breathed in the 'fresh' city air as it lightly made his hair dance across his face. The soft and beautiful songs of the birds becoming increasing distant as he drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

...

Bang, bang. This noise was distant at first, like heavy footsteps muffled at the end of a long corridor.

Bang, bang. Quickly, the noise became louder, still heavy but now more annoying.

Bang bang. Bigby burst awake, his eyes shot open and he quickly threw up his arm to shield them from the suns glare. Someone was knocking on his front door he realised, something he was defiantly not used to. Sitting up he shifted to the side of the bed, slipping his shoes back on and pulling his stained shirt off to replace with a 'still probably dirty but cleaner then before one'.

Bang, bang.

Finally he stood up, rubbed his face of sleep, grabbed his tie and replaced all the contents of his pockets before heading to answer the door. Opening it slowly, he was greeted by a beautiful pale face waiting on the other side.

"Snow?" Bigby asked, his voice heavy with tiredness. "Ahhh, what time is it?" He rubbed his forehead as he leaned in the door frame, feeling the pressure of a headache begin to form.

"It's 7:30...am." She replied, adding the last part for his benefit, her hands found their way to her hips like they always did when she was talking to him. "I thought we could head across the street to the diner and have some breakfast, maybe get a plan ready for today...with the case, I mean." Her eyes shifted uncomfortably to the floor. She didn't like looking at him directly when it came to conversation about the investigation, partly because she knew how much he didn't want her getting involved. But slowly, he was accepting of her company and input into the case, but for how long, she did not know.

"Ah, yeah couldn't hurt." He replied feeling slightly off balance, their last conversation yesterday evening hadn't gone down all that well; but on the bright side 4 hours of sleep, that should keep him going another 2 days, great...

They headed across the street to the 'Eggman Diner' and got seats in a booth with a window that gave them full view of the Woodlands. They were greeted by a friendly young woman who took their orders and darted off just as quickly as she came. Bigby stared out the window at the large apartment complex, rubbing his temple lazily, thinking.

"You look tired." Snow observed kindly, he turned to face her and she gave him a small, friendly smile.

"I was up late last night." He replied, placing a hand in his pocket under the table, his hand brushed against a box like shape.

"Doing what? Was is about the Crane?" She asked, her voice concerned but also edged with disgust when she mentioned their prime suspect's name.

"Yeah, kinda...oh, here." Bigby withdrew the gift he had received from Scarlet and placed it down on the table in front of his friend. "They're chocolates, I don't really eat them; you want em'?" He asked as she took the small box and placed it to one side.

"Thanks...Bigby, this is nice of you." She thanked with a smile. "So, what happened last night?"

He leaned back in the booth with a huff. "Oh you know, just went out and followed up on a lead. I ended up at a club- 'The Fox Den' I spoke to the owner about the clubs dealing with Georgie. She said she didn't deal much with 'the prostitution side of things'." He replied, quoting Scarlet's words.

The waitress arrived with their orders and they thanked her before begining to eat. Snow stared down at her plate in thought.

"Hey, who was the owner?" She inquired, looking at him from across the table.

"Scarlet Fox, Reynard's younger sibling, why?" He asked back, swallowing and taking a sip off coffee.

"Hmmm" was all he got in reply.

"What is it?" he leaned forward, curious. She shifted uncomfortably.

"I also looked into the dealing Georgie had going on, mainly banking and account stuff." She admitted from behind her coffee. Bigby stared at her in disbelief.

"How did you get access to-

"Perks of being close to office." She answered before continuing. "Anyway, there was a number and a few letters appearing in Georgie's accounts every week, like he was paying someone. It was never the same amount, but the sum was always large."

Bigby thought about this. "Like protection money, to a gang or crime lord?" He wondered, more to himself.

"Well, that's what I thought." Snow agreed leaning forward and taking a sip of coffee. "Until you mentioned the name of the club you went to last night. The letters match the clubs name and the owns last name- TFDF..."

"So what...you think that maybe Scarlet deals more heavily then we thought with the Puddin and Pie?" He asked, thinking about what Scarlet had told him last night.

"No..." Snow replied, putting her coffee down to stare at her friend. "I think Miss Fox might OWN the Puddin and Pie."


	5. Annoyance

Bigby sat fuming in the backseat of the taxi as it crawled its way down the busy morning road towards Miss Fox's' apartment. He felt betrayed by her lies, he knew he shouldn't be (he expected nothing BUT lies from a Fox sibling) but he was just so sick of being jerked around by everyone he tried to interview.

He stared out the taxi window with a growl, his hand clenched into a fist, barely suppressing his rage; he just wanted answers!

With some tactful pleading, Snow had finally given in and let him go confront Scarlet about her lies alone, though she still heavily expressed (demanded) her need to help him solve this case. Defeated, Bigby gave in and they had agreed on her continuing her investigation into the bank records and dealings of the two clubs to see what other useful information they could uncover. To think, murder wasn't enough, now they had to deal with layers of shady, undercover dealings.

After what felt like the slowest trip in the world, the taxi finally pulled to a stop outside a large apartment complex with a quiet squeak of its breaks. Stepping out, Bigby payed the driver and lit up a cigarette, inhaling the sweet ashy taste before scanning the building over on his way to the entrance. It was slightly smaller then the Woodlands but just as neat and presentable; the only real noticeable difference was instead of the classic, classy white stone of his place, this apartment complex was edgy and modern, it's black and grey exterior helping it stand out amongst the surrounding buildings. That's probably not a good thing...

Bigby found her apartment number on the mailboxes in the lobby and headed for the elevator, stepping inside he dragged on his cigarette and punched the button for the 3rd floor, once again ignoring standard smoking safety rules as the lift began to ascend.

Loud knocks awoke Scarlet from her light slumber, with an annoyed yawn she rolled over and checked her phone for the time, it was 9:15 Am. Wonderful. She slid out of bed gracefully and slipped into her silky black night robe, she didn't bother to tie it up, she was going back to bed anyway. She fixed her hair quickly so's to impress her sudden company and headed down the hall to answer the front door. For his sake this had better not be Georgie come to annoy her with his fucking business ideas, not this early in the day! Scarlet unlocked the large door with a look of irritation and opened it to reveal a tired but ruggedly handsome man lazily smoking a cigarette. Her eyes narrowed with a knowing look.

"Sheriff Wolf." She greeted him smoothly, her look of irritation turned into a smirk and she leaned seductively against the door frame, a hand on her exposed hip. "Isn't it a bit early for a house call, Doctor?" Her voice was playful and deep as she teased him, referencing her remark from their brief conversation only hours ago. She stepped out of the doorway and gestured with a wave of her hand that he should follow inside. He did, probably a bad move by him.

"Well, you know me." He replied stiffly, puffing on smoke as he followed her inside, " I'm always concerned about the health and safety of my patients." His voice had an edge to it, it was icy and Scarlet could tell he was only just holding back from shouting. He was like a book to her, his emotions and thoughts she could read and manipulate with ease and right now she could tell he was trying to smirk widened and she suddenly wanted to know how many times you could poke a wolf before it bit you...

One way or another, she was going to find out.

Bigby had been surprised that Scarlet answered the door at all, he had half expected her to conveniently not be home so's to create yet another problem in his investigation. But no, there she was in all her half naked glory, inviting him inside and smirking up at him all the while.

"Kitchens this way, can I offer you a drink?" she asked politely as she led him down the hall and deeper into her den. "Coffee? Tea? Whiskey? Oh, mind the vase."

Her apartment was like something out of the future, it was so modern and big in comparison to any of the nicest apartments in the Woodlands; it was lavishly decorated in art, the walls and furniture were decorated in shades of white, black, grey and red. He could only image the cost of it all.

"Whiskey?" he asked as his eyes tried to take in all of his surroundings at one, his anger briefly replaced by curiosity as they entered her large kitchen. "Isn't it a bit early for the strong stuff?"

Scarlet laughed and pulled out a glass before grabbing a bottle from her bar. "It's not for people like us." She poured her glass and took a swig before leaning back against the kitchen counter, crossing her arms under her breasts as to lift them slightly. "Now, what can I do for you, Wolf?"

With those words, his anger returned, oh yeah. "You lied to me." He stated flatly, keeping his voice as level as possible while he ditched his cigarette into an ash try on the bench.

"So...?" She replied slowly, moving her head to the side in exaggerated sarcasm. "I lie to a lot of people.." She took another sip of her drink, her eyes watching him under her thick eyelashes.

"You told me you didn't know anything." He growled, crossing his arms so he mirrored her. Scarlet placed the glass on the bench after one final drink.

"I never said that, I told you that I don't deal in prostitution." she replied smoothly, her hands playing with the cords of her robe playfully. "Which was the truth, I don't." He took a step towards her, his eyes narrowing.

"Then I suppose it just "slipped" your mind when I asked you if you knew about the Strip Club? I know you own it Scarlet. We saw it in your bank records, so don't you lie to me about your involvement with Faith, Lilly and the rest off the girls you sell out for money. Not to mention that asshole Georgie." He growled threw clenched teeth. She pushed of the bench and closed the gap between them, she grabbed his tie playfully her smirk becoming wicked.

"You seem very well informed Wolf mmm I must say I'm impressed, not many people know what you know. Tell me, did you figure it out all by your handsome self, or did that Snowy Princess of yours have a delicate hand in it?" Her hand suddenly enclosed around his tie and she yanked it hard enough to force his head down so their faces were merely centimetres apart. His powerful nose could smell the sweet cherry scent of her flesh more intensely and his eyes widened slightly, he froze. Her lips lightly brushed the side of his as they moved along the stubble of his jaw and stopped at his ear. He could feel her smirk press against him.

"Georgie owns and deals with those girls. I own and deal with Georgie..." She stated coolly, her warm breath washed against his ear and the back of his neck as she whispered smoothly. She pressed her chest against his and continued. "I own the building and the club's title, and to be honest, I really don't care what Georgie does with his whores, as long as he makes me my money."

Scarlet let go of his tie but didn't step back, instead chose to stare up at him with a challenge like smirk. She continued, " I told you the truth last night, you just didn't ask the right questions. Now unless your joining me when I go back to bed, I thinks it's time you left." She stated as she stepped backwards and began to walk out of the kitchen, he followed, his fists clenched.

"So you know nothing about Crane?" He asked finally as they stopped in the hall.

"I know a lot about everyone, Sheriff, even you..." She replied nonchalantly, leaning against the doorframe to her bedroom. Bigby could see her bed in the room behind her, empty wine glasses adorning one of the fancy side tables. "Now, have you come to arrest me or no?" She inquired, lifting her hands as if ready for restraint. "Because if you're going to handcuff me to something, I'd suggest doing it to the bed."

He eyed her and she winked at him with a mocking laugh. He growled at her in response. His patients was so thin it could snap.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Fox." He turned to head towards the door and she gave him a mocking pout but followed him to the door like a polite host.

"Anytime Sheriff Wolf." She stated as she opened the front door for him and he stepped out into the hall. Bigby lit up a cigarette and took a long drag, feeling himself calm down greatly.

"Stop by the office if you 'remember' anything that could be relevant to the case." His voice was flat and professional..ish. He just wanted to get out of here and clear his head.

"Have a pleasant day." Scarlet replied to him as he took off toward the elevator. He pressed the button to call the lift, inhaling a puff of smoke with a sigh. He heard the click of a door being shut then locked and he finally let loose a loud irritated groan.

This woman was impossible!She knows something, he can feel it!

With a ding and a whoosh, the elevator arrived and he stepped inside, headed for the ground floor. He had to get the truth out of her, find a weakness so he can exploit it. His hand traveled to touch his earlobe where her lips had crazed only minuets before, it felt hot.

This annoyed him. Everything was starting to annoy him.


	6. Intrusion

The words on the page began to blur together, forming long, unreadable patterns of black ink and with an aggravated groan, he gave up. Bigby leaned back on his chair with a squeak and stared up at the cream ceiling in his office. His sleeplessness was really starting to effect his work, not to mention his mood and judgement. He was starting to feel only rage and annoyance at everything he saw.

Running a calloused hand through his unkept hair he slumped back onto the desk and stared at the old wall clock, 9:23...pm! He had retuned to his office later that afternoon after his 'enjoyable' little visit with Scarlet Fox and had been reading past cases and studying for hours. He still felt no closer to a solid theory about these murders then when this whole disaster had begun. He had heard little from Snow, which if he was honest with himself, he was happy about. He had a feeling that in his current state he would only take his frustration out on her and that would only cause their already strained friendship to split in half completely. He didn't ever want that to happen, she was one of the only people he had every truly accepted as a close and trusted friend.

Paperwork can wait and after 4 hours of reading, drinking bourbon and stewing in his own rage he was over it, he stacked the unfinished documents neatly..ish to the side of the desk and stood up. Like always, his body felt tired and heavy with liquor as he left his office and headed down the hall towards his apartment.

Bigby froze at the sight at the end of the hall, the worn doorway to his apartment was slightly ajar, he automatically slowed his pace, trying hard to make his footsteps as quiet as possible on the squeaky wood floorboards. It was probably nothing, Collin most likely left it open on his way out-stupid pig. But that didn't stop his body from producing enough adrenalin to heighten his senses 10 fold, or his brain from imagining every scenario that could take place; his favourite was the one were he discovered and arrested a serial murder...

He pushed open the door slowly and the creak it gave was deafening, Bigby cringed but stepped inside. The lights were out and the apartment was dark, thick streams of moonlight beamed their way through the large, dusty windows in the kitchen and lounge room causing long, deep shadows to stretch across the length of the room. He couldn't sense anything, he heard nothing, could see no one... He stepped further into the apartment and stuck his head into the tiny kitchen to his left- empty. Taking yet another cautious step inwards he was greeted by a loud whining groan from the floor underneath, he cursed himself mentally- he had completely forgotten the floor was weaker there. Bigby froze once more as his senses suddenly picked up on something that they hadn't before, a smell, a smell of sweetness- almost sickly sweet, sugary and memorable, a smell a lot like...

"Cherry." Bigby stated aloud, his tone flat with an edge of annoyance. Just ahead of him, near his desk where the shadows were thickest, a pair of bright yellowish orbs appeared, looking at him with unreadable emotion. Bigby straightened his back and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, if you're going to hunt, you should really make sure the prey can't smell you coming."

The yellow eyes ahead of him narrowed in amusement, underneath them the light of the moon illuminated a set of radiant white teeth which were twisted into a devilish grin, their canines slightly longer then the rest.

"But it's so much more fun when the prey is aware and running scared." The shadows whispered in reply. Bigby stepped back, shutting the front door with a slam before his hand went to the old light switch on the wall. The lights in the centre of the apartment suddenly burst to life, filling the small dingy space with a warm yellow/orange glow, allowing him to see much more clearly. Sure enough Scarlet sat on his work desk with one long leg over the other and flicking her red high heel on her foot with boredom, her long red dress seemed to flow over the desk like silky water; her hair the same way down and over her shoulders. She was grinning wickedly across from him and his eyes narrowed.

"How did you get in here?" Bigby asked gruffly, recrossing his arms.

"The pig." She replied smoothly, flipping her long crimson fringe causally. "He let me in, seems he got the impression that you were expecting my company, I wonder why..."

He rolled his eyes and took a step forward so that only a couple of metres separated them. "Yeah I wonder. Now, what do you want, Miss Fox?" Scarlet's grin seemed to double in size and playfulness as she gracefully slipped off the desk, her dress falling into place around her like it was made of water.

"Why Mr Wolf, I felt simply 'awful' about earlier today, it seems we didn't part ways on very 'friendly' terms." She replied lightly, looking down at her nails just to emphasis her sarcasm. Her eyes moved over to his face, peering over at him under laden eyelashes.

"Yeah I'm glad your as hurt as I am." He replied, matching her sarcasm. "It's just awful when good friends fight." Her grin fell to a smug smirk.

"Mmm I couldn't agree more, sometimes friends just need to kiss and make up." Her hands fell lightly to her curvy hips and Bigby could tell if she was issuing a change or not- either way, the gesture annoyed and intrigued him. He suddenly found himself thinking about her legs and how powerful they might have been in comparison to his own back in the old days, who would have been faster in a race of wolf vs fox? What about a fight?,surely he would win; a wolf is a far superior creature when it comes to strength. A fight would only result in himself pinning her to the ground in a vicious rage as they both snapped and bit at each other, their animalistic urges taking hold of them as he took her in his victory...

Bigby shook his head. "Maybe later." He replied, whether it was to her or his last thoughts he honestly did not know. "But right now, care to tell me why you're really in my apartment, before I arrest you for trespassing."She laughed lightly, taking a small step towards him and closing the space slightly between them as she did so.

"I knew you secretly want to use those handcuffs on me, bad dog." He stayed still, his composer unchanged with an annoyed expression as he waited not so patently for her to answer him. Scarlet continued to smirk before giving an annoyed sigh.

"Oh you're no fun at all, fine. If you really have to need a reason then I suppose it can't be helped." Scarlet's eyes suddenly seem to loose their radiant glow and her playful smirk twisted into something darker as her hands gripped her hips a little tighter.

"I guess I'm here to warn you, Sheriff Wolf."

"You mean 'threaten'." He stated flatly and she smirked once more.

"Warn/ threaten, in my line of work-they're basically the same thing." She suddenly closed the gap between them in one smooth stride, her hand reached up with lighting fast speed and her slender pale fingers gripped the bottom of his stubbly jaw, holding it lightly but in a firm grip. Bigby's eyebrows knitted together in irritation and his arms dropped to their sides as he looked down at her face that was now mere centimes away. Her cherry coloured lips were smiling as she leaned close to his ear and spoke.

"I don't like it when people go through my bank records."

...

Sorry for the wait, I was going to wait for the newest episode of the game to come out and now it has! Tell me what you think!


	7. Rage

The powerful smell of bourbon mixed with cigarette smoke was potent and almost overwhelming to her senses when Bigby let loose a low rumbling growl in her ear. The warmth of his breath washed over the soft pale skin of her ear and neck, she could almost feel his bared teeth, visible and threatening, about to bite their way into her flawless flesh.

Scarlet let her tongue slip out from behind her threatening smirk and with little effort she let it lick the shell of his ear playfully, lightly, almost like a ghost of a touch. With his senses heightened, Bigby felt a tremor run down his spine, it was like cold ice water had been shot through his body and he felt it travel down to his fingers and toes. She let go of his chin and stepped back with a seductive chuckle.

"You're lucky I decided not to bring you Snow Whites head in a basket." She stated casually, her blue eyes locked with his. "I did think about it, but then I thought to myself: this will just make me look guilty and I haven't got time to deal with that; but it would be poetic...and the angry sex we'd have would be an added bonus." She growled once more, this time a lot deeper and darker as he readied himself for a fight- though with his healing shoulder, it could be difficult.

"Oh you better be more careful Sheriff." Scarlet continued as casually as talking about the weather. "You shouldn't be letting fair Miss White do your dirty business, she is, of course an emotional young thing-what with the murders, she could do something reckless...get hurt even."  
Bigby took a heavy and threatening step towards the woman in front of him. His irritation and annoyance had finally gotten the best of him, his sleeplessness and liquor drenched body was no longer listening to any small shred of patience or understanding that would hold him back.

"I don't LET Snow do anything!" He snarled, advancing on the crimson haired beauty in front of him. "And I won't let you touch her!"

Bigby's teeth had grown in his mouth, they had become sharply pointed and bared, the whites of his eyes had become yellow in colour and his ears pointed as his body was consumed with his rage. Scarlet replied by staying completely composed, her face smooth, blank and beautiful- though her eyes had become slightly red in hue.

"Oh you misunderstand, Sheriff." Scarlet stated smoothly as Bigby closed the gap between them. "I would rather I didn't kill anyone, no matter how tempting the handcuffs sound. And while I would LOVE to touch the fair princess, in more ways then one, I'm afraid that my business ...'associates' are much MUCH less civil then I."

Bigby grabbed her roughly, his large hands gripped her pale and bare shoulders tightly; he squeezed them harshly as he growled down at her with an enormous amount of anger. Their eyes stay locked onto each other, both level and unwavering. She lifted her head up so her cherry red lips were close to the bottom of his ear and she whispered.  
"You let Snow 'die' once, what makes you think you can stop it from happening again?"  
"AARRGGHHH!"

Bigby slammed her into the wall across from his desk with immense force, not caring if he left a dint in the already peeling, neglected paint. He grabbed her hands into an iron grip and pinned them high above her head in an attempt to stop her from using them; his other arm pushed against her throat, keeping her glued to the wall under his own body weight. She didn't struggle but instead growled at him, it was challenging and playful. His eyes narrowed as he stared into hers intensely.  
She thought of this as a game! To her everything was a game- the murders, the investigation, her club and Bigby's emotions, one big fucking game! He had her at his mercy and she wasn't even struggling to escape or fight back, she just stared at him with that damn smirk and it drove him crazy. He was so angry at her, at himself, at this case, at Crane, at everything! Fuck his blood pressure, his injuries -just fuck everything! He was too tired, drunk and fed up to care about what he would do next.

"It's your move, Wolf." Scarlet whispered in a voice like silk, despite the applied pressure to her air ways.

And he made his move.

Bigby gripped her wrists tighter, his in-longed nails piercing the perfect flesh and drawing blood she gasped in surprise and he took advantage, he plunged forward and with an enraged, animalistic snarl he crushed his mouth into hers in a fierce and passionate kiss.

...

warning for the next chapter :) I hope you like it so far, I'm trying to tie in elements from the latest game episode!


	8. Domination

Warning: long ass chapter ahead...and a sex scene!

...  
This was wrong, this was SO wrong! He knew he was breaking countless rules as Sheriff of Fable Town and he knew that if he went ahead with this, the chances of him and Snow ever being together for real would become too distant to even see...  
But still his hands snaked under her shiny crimson dress and he grabbed onto her hips firmly as she wrapped her legs tightly around his musclier waist, their mouths working together in rough and heated passion.

The bittersweet taste of ash filled Scarlet's mouth as she kissed him back with a snarl, her fingers twisted into his brown locks, pulling them harshly as Bigby began to stumble his way backwards towards his bedroom. He growled at her in annoyance so she bit his lip, managing to draw blood. She ran her tongue along the cut as he hissed in pain and tried to catch his breath; which were now coming out heavily and ragged.

Had sex always been so rough? Christ- he couldn't remember...

He wanted so badly to stop this from going any further, she wasn't the person he needed, he didn't love her like he did Snow and yet, he wanted her...  
Wanted to hear her call out his name in pleasure and watch as she begged him for release. He wanted to dominate her, punish her...claim her and mark her as his...

It's a wolf thing...

Bigby's back hit the closed, white door to his tiny bedroom and with a forceful kick backwards, it flew open, colliding with the wall loudly. Scarlet unhooked her legs and slid down him so she once again stood, he stepped back from her with heavy breaths, the backs of his knees touching the edge of the old bed- this was it. Clumsily he tugged at his tie letting it drop to the floor, he unbuttoned his white shirt and tossed it aside just in time to have Scarlet forcefully push him backwards.  
He hit the bed heavily, bouncing slightly on the old springs as he looked up and watched the woman in front of him. The small, dingy room was shrouded in darkness, the colourful neon lights from the street outside lit patches of the room around them, allowing them to see each other clearly in their current state.  
Bigby watched as she reached for the zipper on her back, she grabbed it and began to zip it down, painfully slow- she liked putting on a show it seemed. She tossed her crimson hair slightly and gave a playful moan as the dress fell down around her, pooling gracefully at her heeled feet. He felt is pants become tighter at the sight of her, the glow of the neon lights illuminated her flawless skin as she ran her own hands down her sides, cupping her large breasts and curvy hips with a playful chuckle.

"Take them off." She growled at him, glaring at his trousers. He snarled at her and bared his teeth, his rage was still fresh, but he undid his belt quickly, kicking his shoes and socks off in the process.  
With his pants discarded, Scarlet pounced on her prey. She straddled him on the old whining bed pinning his arms and kissing him roughly enough that his cut lip bleed freely, she began to move her hips slightly- grinding herself against his tented boxers lightly, teasingly.

She stopped kissing him and bit her own lip. "Mmmm, Mr Wolf, what ARE you hiding under there?" She leaned her whole body forward- her hands run down his slightly haired chest, her fingers fanning out to run softly over the sensitive skin around his nipples, causing a shiver of pleasure to jolt through his currently over sensitive body.  
Bigby reached and gripped her ass harshly, causing her to hiss in surprise before he grabbed her lacy underwear and yanked it aggressively down her legs. With a growl he flipped her on the bed, his yellowed eyes staring down at her with an enraged and mad hunger that she loved.

He was so easy to read.

"Let me show you." His voice was thick as he pulled down his own boxes, revealing his long and stiffened erection. Scarlet had to smirk at up at him.

"Why, what a big 'package' you have." She stated devilishly as he began to fondle her breasts and kiss her forcefully once more.  
'Ha ha, I'll play along...for now...' He thought.  
A growl rumbled deep in his throat. "All the better to fuck you with." He growled into her mouth as he kissed her, feeling her smirk on his lips.  
He hated that smirk. It was about time he got rid of it.  
Bigby let his large, calloused hand wonder over her perfectly smooth body it touched her hips, caressed her collar and neck, played and teased her nipples as she moaned. He couldn't take it anymore, the throbbing of his member was too much to bare and without a hit of warning, he slipped his index and middle finger up inside her. She gave a small growl and bit her lip as he moved them around inside her. He wasn't gentle either, he liked to see her growl and hiss in pain as he worked the tight muscle into a state of relaxed pleasure. While she was no virgin (neither was he) her entrance still felt slightly tight as he added a third finger with deliberate force. She growled and gripped his shoulders, not caring that one was still healing her nails racking over the skin, probably caused his bullet wounds to reopen. He hissed down at her in pain and annoyance and she laughed mockingly.

"C-come on Bigby. She mocked through heavy breaths as he continued to finger her entrance, testing how far they could go in before her hips started to buckle upwards. "We both know t-that nnghh... I-I'm running this show."  
In one fluid movement Scarlet grabbed his arm- forcing his hand out of her and flipped him back over so she was straddling him once more, she moved his arms and forced them above his head in the same fashion he had done to her earlier. She reached over the side of the old bed and grabbed his discarded tie before using it to bound his wrists together before he could stop her. He growled in annoyance.

"Oh fuck no!" He snarled and she smirked own at him, slightly victorious.

"Mmmmm it gets better, Sheriff." She then tighten the end of the tie around the metal bed frame, her smirk widening when he tugged on it to no avail, letting out an angry grunt- he glared at her.

"It may not be the handcuffs I wanted, but the effect will be the same." She whispered smoothly into his ear, her tongue flicked out and licked him lightly, he groaned in delight and annoyance. "Now...relax." She kissed and bit his bleeding lip roughly.  
Scarlet positioned herself over his erection, her long fingers encircled it as she began to stroke it up and down painfully slow. A low growl rumbled in his throat as small waves of pleasure sparked and bounced up his torso and along his limbs. She lowered half way down on him, groaning as the swollen head of his penis pushed past the tight ring of muscle inside her soaked entrance.  
She didn't let him in completely, instead she leaned over him and placed her hands on the bed at either side of his head before she began to rock her hips very slowly - dipping the head of his erection in and out of the muscled entrance with a smirk.  
He knew what she was doing, she was teasing him like she always did, by slowly riding the tip of his penis she was allowing him to feel small waves of intense pleasure, but not allowing him enough friction to make him come anywhere near a climax.  
Just another game. And he was helpless...almost.  
With a determined grunt Bigby thrust upward, forcing himself into her completely and he was rewarded when her breath hitched in her throat and her smirk was replaced with shock for a few seconds.

"Now n-now Sheriff..." She breathed close to his mouth as he contained to roll his hips upwards, the sound of his flesh hitting hers loss in his own grunts of pleasure. This was much better.  
Pleasure shot through Bigby's nerves like hot white fire as Scarlet began to roll her own hips to meet his thrusts. She sat upwards as she rode him, one hand tangling in her own crimson hair, the other she bit down on as she moaned. He watched with hungry eyes as her breasts bounced in rhythm to her thrusts, the neon glow of the street outside illuminating her perfect body in a way you would in a dirty movie. He wanted to grab her and push her face down into the mattress as he fucked her into the bed, but he was powerless.

As her thrusts began to speed up, all he wanted to do was grab hold of something, anything to stop his head from spinning, it was all getting too intense as the pleasure she was giving him built.  
He panted and moaned heavily as she took over, rolling her hips in different directions, sitting up and down on him with increasing speed and dominance.  
He was so close and she could tell.

"Mmmm are y-you...nugghh...still mad Sheriff...?" Scarlet asked teasingly through heavy pants, her hands reaching up to cup her own breasts in pleasure as her speed continued to increase.

"Fuck y-yo-Aghhh!" Bigby buckled in pleasure as the muscles around his dick tightened greatly and Scarlet screamed in pleasure, throwing her head back, her back arched and her eyes screwed shut as she rode out her orgasim.  
The tightness around him was too much and Bigby felt close to his end.

"Faster!" He snarled in demand, his teeth bared and threatening. Scarlet smirked down at him but did as she was told, she worked herself on him, tightening her muscles around him in rhythm with her thrusts in order to maximise his pleasure.  
Bigby's back arched once more as he climaxed, he pulled on his restrains sharply as pleasure crashed over him in enormous waves that shot hot lighting through his nerves and he howled in pleasure as stars filled his vision. His hot seed exploded into her and she licked her lips in pleasure but didn't slow down her pace until she knew he was finished.

Breathing heavily, Scarlet slowed her pace until finally her hips came to a stop together and she just sat on atop him, both their chests rising and falling heavily as they bathed in the after tremors that raked their nerves.  
Bigby's shoulder and lips were now bleeding freely and the pain of both were now rapidly becoming more apparent. Scarlet threw her head back and laughed in triumph, more to herself then anyone. She got off him and climbed off the old squeaky bed, using her hand to catch the excess seman that dripped it's way out of her before replacing her underwear.

"Now look at that, I'm going to have to shower before I open the club." She stated idly, showing him the sticky fluid on her fingers with smirk before she lifted it to her lips and licked it away. She picked up her dress and pulled it up, zipping it up skilfully before fixing her hair in the dusty, cracked mirror near the door.

"I'm running a bit late so I'm afraid it's only a quicky tonight, you understand I'm sure." She stated casually, fixing her boobs in her dress.

Bigby growled at her but she didn't look at him when she next spoke.

"I must say Sheriff, you're fun in bed, we shall have to do this again some time."  
Bigby pulled at the restraints once again but they didn't budge, he was too tired and not at his full strength, not after that. Finished in the mirror, she approached him, leaning over the bed she kissed him one last time.

"Keep Mrs White out of my business, and we won't have a problem." She reminded him before smacking his cheek in a chummy way. "Stop by if you need help with your case, personally I'd be investigating Georgie, he has a different inner circle to me." She added before turning on her heel and leaving his room, a swing in her hips, a smug smile on her cherry lips.

And like that she was gone and he was alone. Bleeding, tired, bound to a bed and hating himself more then words could express.

How could he do this to himself? How could he do this to Snow? What kind of Sheriff lets a suspect to a murder investigation fuck him after just threatening to kill his friend!?  
He growled his frustration at the old peeling ceiling above, his body was starting to hurt even more with each passing moment so he shut his eyes and tried his hardest not to add a headache to the list.  
Maybe this was all just a really REALLY shitty dream and come morning, he'll wake up happy and relaxed, not completely naked and tied to a bed frame.

He doubted it.

...

It's been awhile since I wrote a smex scene. I wanted to give it a rushed, angry feel...how did I do?  
Tell me what you think.


End file.
